The Internet has experienced explosive growth in recent years. The emergence of the World Wide Web has enabled millions of users around the world to easily download web resources containing text, graphics, video, and sound data while at home, work, or from remote locations via wireless devices. These web resources often are large in size and therefore require a long time to download, causing the user delay and frustration. Delay often causes users to abandon the requested web page and move on to another web page, resulting in lost revenue and exposure for many commercial web sites.
One cause of delay is accumulation of Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests within a Transfer Control Protocol (TCP) buffer of a server socket. When a user requests a web page, a web browser sends HTTP requests to a server socket via an established TCP connection. When the server does not process requests to a socket quickly enough, HTTP requests build up in the TCP buffer for that socket, resulting in processing delay in that socket.
An additional cause of delay is socket-related overhead processing. Conventional networking systems open up a server socket for each client that connects to the server, so that server overhead tends to increase in proportion to the number of connected clients. A given server can efficiently handle only so much overhead at once. Accordingly, the one-socket-per-client approach fundamentally limits the number clients that can simultaneously access a server. This limitation is worse still in secure environments, which, due to key exchanges and other security-related considerations, involve even more overhead per socket.